


"look for the girl with the broken smile"

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Depression, Drabbles, F/F, Sadness, fake smiles, possibly on the depression I'm not quite sure but I'm going to tag it as such to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Montgomery was exceptionally good at faking a smile. Spencer Hastings was exceptionally good at pretending she didn't notice.<br/>(Title is a lyric  from a Maroon 5 song called "She Will Be Loved").</p>
            </blockquote>





	"look for the girl with the broken smile"

                                                                            Aria Montgomery was exceptionally good at faking a smile.

          Sometimes, Spencer wondered how she did it. It was no secret to the four girls that their lives had a tendency to be occasionally devastatingly horrible, and they had all kept brave faces on. But when Aria smiled, no matter what the circumstance, people believed her. Her father was having an affair and asked her to keep it secret? Big grin, showing teeth, her family was doing just fine, thank you so much for asking. Someone stuffed her in a box with a dead body and tried to push her off a train? Thin lipped smile, no guys really I'm okay, I'm fine.

                                                         She'd shown fear and sadness before, but if she didn't want you to see it, you wouldn't.

           Aria had gotten so used to lying about her own happiness, that no one ever questioned it. It wasn't their fault, of course; Aria had learned from the best liar in the whole town, and used that knowledge accordingly. Spencer could see through it, somehow, though. Maybe it was because of her eyes. It was often said that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, and although that wasn't true with all people, it was with Aria, and Spencer could never stop looking at her eyes, those beautiful swirling orbs of hazel. Every so often, when she glanced down at her mouth to see Aria smiling, and she was, but it was so fake, so hopeless, the saddest smile Spencer had ever seen, and all she wanted was to make her smile for real. She wanted to kiss her, hold her and hug her, and say that all would be okay, yet she could never bring herself to.

                                                                              Aria Montgomery was exceptionally good at faking a smile.

                                                                              Spencer Hastings was exceptionally good at pretending she didn't notice.

 

 

 

 


End file.
